Chasing Water
by half-bloodprincess22
Summary: Annabeth Chase left her half blood life behind when her mother destroyed her relationship with Percy. When Chiron summons her to camp she is worried about seeing him again. She has to go find him and let him know that he has to meet someone at camp. He never got over Annabeth and maybe she never really got over him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groaned as my alarm went off. Who the hell thought a horrible noise was a nice way to wake up? I slowly sat up and looked out the window. The city looked so peaceful from my exclusive, but still overpriced, penthouse on the nineteenth floor. I stood up and walked down the hall to the bathroom to shower. My boyfriend, John, who I lived with, was out of town on a business trip. He was the head of a very successful company. He had been gone a lot lately, working on a new project. As I brushed my teeth I wondered why Chiron had called me earlier in the week. Now that I was twenty four he hardly ever called me, let alone asked me too come to camp. I took of my clothes and got in the shower. I was worried about going back to camp. It would bring back to many memories, good memories. Memories of being a teenager and being with… Percy Jackson. I stepped out of the shower and brushed my hair. My life was great right now, I was an executive at an architectural firm and I was dating a successful businessmen. It was the life I had always wanted… before I had met Percy. I had to stop thinking about him. I blow dried my hair an got dressed. I felt odd wearing jeans and a tee-shirt even though I was going to camp. I had gotten so used to business suits and leather handbags. I grabbed a muffin and headed out the door I rode the elevator down to the lobby and walked out the door. I crossed the street to the parking garage where I kept my black Mercedes. I unlocked it and got in, placing my Fossil bag in the passenger seat. As I exited the garage I thought about how urgent Chiron had sounded on the phone. I made my way through the city in a shorter amount of time than usual. Every time i was dreading something it came toward me at the speed of light. I exited on route 25A and drove to the bottom of a familiar hill. I got out of the car and threw my purse over my shoulder. I walked up the hill and saw the place I had spent the majority of my chid in. I headed over to the Big House. I saw no one i knew. Everybody had left to start their own lives. I had always thought that I would be with Percy forever. Our parents had different plans for both of us. Percy's dad had always seen him becoming a professional swimmer but Percy didn't want to desert me to train. My mom wanted me to have… well the life I had now. From what i could guess Percy was living the way his dad wanted him to also. I was extremely happy with John, who was a son of Apollo, but I didn't feel the connection with him that I had with Percy. I entered the Big House to see Chiron and Mr. D arguing about something. They saw me and immediately quieted down.

"Annabeth! It's lovely to see you dear." Chiron said.

"It's good to see you to, I've missed you!"

"I summoned you because I wanted you to meet someone. She might remind you of someone you used to know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just then a girl who looked to be about twelve walked in. She had inky Black hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a camp tee-shirt and jean cut off jeans. I must have stood there for a minute with a shocked expression on my face.

"Hi, I'm Cassandra!" she said.

"Um, hi…" I said awkwardly. "I'm Annabeth."

"Annabeth, I'm sure you've noticed who Cassandra's father is is." Chiron said, breaking the awkward silence that had formed in the room.

"Yeah I have."

I was shocked to say the least. Did Percy know?

"He doesn't know." Chiron said, as if he was reading my mind.

"Why are you telling me?" I asked.

"I need you to go find him and tell him."

"What? Why can't you have somebody else find him?"

"He will only Listen to you. Cassandra would you mind going to your cabin, I would like to talk to Annabeth for a few moments."

Cassandra skipped out the door. How could she be so happy? She had just found out that the rest of her life would be unavoidably dangerous. Looked over at Chiron, trying to figure out if I could find some way to talk him out of making me go and see someone who I had just fully forgotten.

"Chiron I don't know why you want me to go find him. I haven't seen him in over three years. He won't listen to me. For all I know he's completely forgotten about me."

"He hasn't forgotten about you. He was hear a couple months ago, before Cassandra showed up and he was disappointed that you weren't here."

I frowned and thought about that. He wasn't really over me. Maybe I wasn't really over him.

"Where is he?"

"He's living in Florida, getting his masters in marine biology."

"What am I supposed to say to him after three years?"

"Tell him that he needs to meet Cassandra."

"Do I tell him that she's his sister?"

"Yes, he needs to know that he has a sibling."

"Do Thalia and Nico know?"

"Yes, they now."

"Thalia has something to tell you."

Great I thought as I walked out of the house. I walked towards the Zues cabin and knocked on the door. Thalia pulled the door open and her face lit up when she saw me.

"Annabeth!" she cried.

"Hi, Thalia."

"Who is it?" a voice from inside the cabin called out.

"Shut up!" Thalia yelled out.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well… I quit the hunt."

"What?"

"Babe, who is it?"

"Shhhhhh!'

Suddenly the person who I least expected to see in Thalia's cabin showed up next to her.

"Oh, crap."

"I told you to stay inside!" Thalia said.

"Hi, Nico." I said trying to hide my smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"What part of stay inside do you not understand?" Thalia asked.

I was still trying not to laugh.

"Every body already knows, so I didn't think it would really matter." Nico protested.

"What if it had been Chiron?" Thalia said.

"So, you're the new power couple, huh?" I asked, still trying to hide a smile. Thalia and Nico glared at me.

"That is not how I would put it."

I, unfortunatley knew the voice. I didn't even want to turn around to see her. She would undoubtably be the same slut I remembered.

"What happened to Percy?" Drew asked. "Has he lost interest?"

"Drew, you know exactly what happened. Don't be a jerk just because she had what you didn't." Thalia said calmly.

"And still don't." Nico mumbled.

I finally turned to face her. I was wrong. She was worse. She had on more make up and less skin coverage. If her shorts had been any shorter they wouldn't have been there.

"Well, Annabeth, I see that you're the same." She drawled, "I would have thought you would have gained some style in the city."

"I didn't want to risk someone stealing something." I said, glancing over at the Hermes cabin. I didm't even care about what Drew thought.

"Why don't you get lost. That shouldn't be to hard for you." I said.

Drew raised her eye brows as if she were trying to figure out if I had insulted her. I guess she figured out that i had because she stormed of towards her cabin.

"She's even worse than I remembered her." I said.

"Yeah, she's been giving us crap about the fact that we're dating."

"So why are you here?" Nico asked.

"Nice to see you to." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"That's not what I meant." Nico said. "I was just wondering why Chiron called you."

"Well have you met Cassandra?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, Chiron wants me to go to tell him and bring him back to meet her."

"What!" Thalia said, shocked. "Why is he making you see him?"

"Apparently I'm the only one who he'll listen to." I said. "I'll see you later. I need to think about some things."

"Bye." Thalia said as I walked off.

It was hard to see everything again. All the memories just came flooding back. The lake, the stables, the dining pavilion, the amphitheater…Percy's cabin. I tried to avoid it but it was inevitable that I would see it. I saw Cassandra walk out the door she I was about thirty yards away. I was hoping that I would have an excuse to not go in, but now I couldn't stay away any longer. I walked over to the door, hoping that it was locked. Of course it wasn't. I turned the handle and pushed the door open. It was exactly how I remembered it. The scent of the sea, the blue paint. It was as if I had never left or as if time had stood still in his one place. It was as if I still was with Percy and I was sitting here waiting for him. He would have come back from the sword arena and he would have been ecstatic to see would have sunk out after curfew and gone swimming and then we would have come back to his cabin and gone to sleep. It would have perfect. I would have been so happy. Was I that happy now? Of course not. He was the only one who could make me that happy. Percy Jackson was the one thing I needed.


	4. Chapter 4

I was going. I was going. This is the right thing to do. That is why Im in love with Percy. I had a boyfriend and a good life already. I walked out of the Athena cabin which is where I had been staying for the past couple days. It had been fun exceptt go to Percy.

Flashback

I sat bolt upright in bed. It wasn't real, I tell myself as I get up from my bunk. I tip toe out the door and walk across the cabin and walk towards towards the door. I open it quietly and step out into the cool summer night. The dream wasn't real, I tell myself more forcefully than last time. I reached cabin 3 and knocked softly on the door.

**I whisper. s me.**Wise Girl,C

**I walk into the cabin and wrap my arms around his waist. He smells like he ocean and summer breeze. He put his arms around my shoulders and kisses the top of my head. **

**s wrong?**I had a happened in your dream?It was horrible. I had to watch you die** I said. **

**s okay, It wasn he says as he kisses the top of my head again. **

**He pulls me into his arms and puts the covers over both of us. He presses his lips to mine softly. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck. I burry my hands in his perfectly disheveled hair. He snakes his arms around my waist protectively. I pull away to breathe and look look at Percy, his beautiful green eyes. He kisses my forehead and then my cheek and then leans down to kiss my neck. I sigh. This what I stay up late at night thinking was ok. **

** End Flashback **

**Our forever had not been long enough. **

**I walked through camp to the Big House to say good bye to Chiron. HE was sitting on the front porch. **

**I said . **

**he says. **

**I walk up Hal-blood Hill and then down the other side to my car. I unlock it and get in. It was strange to think that I would see Percy so soon. What would I say to him? What would he say to me? At least I had a long plane ride to figure out what to do. I drove through the city to La Guardia and parked. I had gone back to my apartment to pack and I had told John that i had to go on a business trip. It was a believable excuse because I went out of town for my company so often. I got through the crowds and boarded my plane just in time. For some reason flying made me think of would have been terrified. I tried to get some work done but my thoughts kept drifting to Percy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Annabeth's POV

Eventually I fell asleep. I hoped that I didn't have dreams but I wasn't that lucky. The second I dozed of I it started.

—

I was in a cavern much like the one that I had fought Arachne in. I was standing in front of the faded tapestry of me and Percy at the bottom of the canoe lake. I tried to walk forward but I couldn't. Of course I couldn't… screw dreams. I could see a figure standing in the shadows just out of sight. The figure started walking farther in the vast cavern. I saw that it was Percy. He had the same crooked smile and disheveled hair that he had when he was seventeen. He was still tan and muscular… he was my Percy. Seeing him like this made me feel weak because it made me want him again. I wish I wasn't as conscious as I always was in dreams. It allowed me to think but I couldn't do anything to stop what what happens in nightmares. As Percy walked closer I could see that he looked tired and pained, it was as if he hadn't slept in weeks. His smile seemed to be taking more effort than it should. I still couldn't move and Percy had stopped getting closer. He seemed to try but he couldn't. His grin faded and a horrified look replaced it. I could see his face starting to… what was happening? He was literally fading away from me. I tried to scream but I couldn't speak. I tried and tried but it was no use, he was almost gone. I got one last glimpse of his face before he vanished. Finally I could move. Useless. I sunk to the floor of the caver in tears. It's not real.

—

I woke up with a jolt as the plane hit the ground. It felt like an eternity before I got of the plane and got my luggage. I got a taxi and went to my hotel and checked in. I walked over to the elevator with my suitcase and got in. Ironically my room was on the third floor. Just like cabin three, I thought as a man walked into the elevator. I got to my room and took a shower and changed. There was no way that I was going to see Percy until I figured out what I was going to say. I sat in Hotel room looking out at the ocean. The view was beautiful but it was almost distracting because I just ended up thinking about Percy instead of what to say to him. That's all I needed to worry about. Chiron had given me all the other information I needed. He had somehow even gotten his freaking work and class schedule.

Okay, calm down I told myself. I took a deep breath, hoping that would calm me down. It didn't. I started running through different scenarios in my head. I began by thinking about where I would see him. Do I show up at his house, show up at his school, his job. Chiron told me that he was working part time at an aquarium here in Florida. I'll just show up there casually and talk to him. Okay I had figured that out. What would I say? I didn't even now how I would tell him that he had a sister, what if I said something embarrassing. Like, I can't stop thinking about you and I might be in love with you.

It's okay, I told myself. I'll just focus on the fact that he has as sister. I won't give either of us a chance to think about anything else. If I just ignore the fact that I'm, maybe, in love with him… again, than it'll be easier to forget about that problem.

I'll just tell him straight out that Cassandra is at camp. Okay, now I've figured that out. Wait, I thought to myself, what if he has a girlfriend. Oh my gods, I'm acting like an Aphrodite girl. That would be really awkward, though. Oh god, this not going well.

To calm dow I decided to call Thalia.

"Hello," she answered on the first ring.

"Hey, it's Annabeth."

"Hi!" She said. "Have you seen Percy yet?"

"Thals, I've been here for like four hours," I said.

"Oh… right." she said giggling.

"So how's it going there?" I asked. "How's Nico?"

"Oh, shut up, I'm not an Aphrodite girl," she said.

"The jury's still out on that," I said, cracking a smile.

"Ha, ha, ha. What's your plan with Percy?"

"Basically I'm gonna just act as casual as possible."

"Not to rain on your parade, but I have a feeling that that will not be easy."

"I know," I groaned.

"Well I should probably go. Chiron wants to talk to me. It'll probably be nothing but I'll get hell if I don't."

"Well you're already dating Nico." I laughed.

"Hilarious," she said. "Goodbye."

I hung up and plugged my phone in to charge. I lay down on my bed and tried to find something onTV. The only things on were on were The Notebook and Breaking Dawn. Bullshit. I turned off the TV and turned on my phone again to read. I had already read every book on my phone several times and I got to the point of bored where you only focus on time. Uhhhhhh. After that I just went to sleep. Well I tried to go to sleep. Of course I couldn't. I tried the TV again only to find Breaking Daw Part Two and the The Last Song. You literally have to be kidding me. I basically repeated this routine for about an hour before I just put on a quote- relaxing playlist- unquote, on Spotify. I eventually drifted off only to have yet another nightmare that I had forgotten about by morning. I hoped that if I didn't acknowledge that it was morning, it might go away. But it didn't, obviously, so I prepared myself to see him. Percy.


End file.
